El amor de Sesshomaru
by ClausXD
Summary: Años después de la batalla contra Naraku, Lin es usada como señuelo para a Aome, ¿Seshomaru podra salvarla?, o ¿la dejara morir?
1. inicio

_**Capitulo 1.- El Inicio**_

Chica 1.- ¡¡Izayoi!! No vayas tan rápido¡¡

Chica 2.- Si, ¡¡ Que ya casi no te vemos!!

Ambas chicas redujeron el paso al ver que Izayoi se había detenido y se sentaba a mirar el cielo a la sombra de un árbol.

Izayoi alzo la vista al cielo, mientras pensaba _"Dios, ¿qué les voy a inventar, a mis padres, esta vez?" _ La chica volteo a ver a sus amigas y cómplices en todas sus travesuras a lo largo de los años, una de ellas era Rin, y la otra era Mizuki.

Rin era una mujer de 22 años que tenía una larga cabellera negra como la noche, sus ojos eran un café castaño, y vestía un kimono azul cielo, con el cual podías adivinar las curvas de sus pechos y caderas, mientras corría su cabello volaba detrás de ella, y parecía que sus diminutos pies volaban sobre el pasto.

Desde que Izayoi era pequeña, Rin vivía con ella y su familia, a su mamá, Aome, Rin la llamaba tía y a su padre, Inuyasha, lo llamaba tío, y ellos vivían en la aldea con Sango la exterminadora, Miroku el monje, Kaede, Shippo, y otros amigos de sus padres.

A la pequeña Rin (bueno ni tan pequeña) la visitaban, el tío Sesshomaru con su sirviente Jaken y la mascota de Rin, Ah-Un, cada fin de semana y le traían regalos, le daban dinero y muchas cosas más.

La otra chica se llamaba Mizuki, y era la hija de sus tíos Sango y Miroku. Mizuki era un chica e igual que Izayoi tenía 15 años, ella era bastante alta, tenía el cabello recogido en una media coleta, y sus ojos eran de color miel, llevaba un kimono verde, que revoloteaba alrededor de sus piernas mientras corría junto con Rin para alcanzar a Izayoi.

― Hay chicas y ahora que vamos a decirles a nuestros padres ― decía una Mizuki preocupada, mientras se acostaba a la sombra de un árbol a unos metros de sus amigas.

Ninguna de nuestras amigas quería que sus padres, se enterara que las molestaban en el colegio, porque tenían poderes o porque vivan con demonios.

―Bueno al menos tú no tienes que preocuparte, por si tus papas huelen que estas mintiendo ― decía Rin entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar la respiración después de correr detrás de sus amigas, pensando en que si su amo Sesshomaru se enteraba que la molestaban y que había mentido, …, Rin sabía que eso no era buena idea.

― ¡Ya se! ― dijo una entusiasmada Izayoi ― yo les diré a todos que me sentía mal y que no quería que mi mamá me diera mas de esas plantas medicinales que apestan y saben horrible, y que por eso nos salimos a dar un paseo―

Es una muy buena idea, ― dijo Mizuki mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba ― y así mis padres no sabrán que mientes.

Yo espero que el amo Sesshomaru no se entere ― decía Rin mientras pensaba que si él se enteraba, podría inclusive querer lastimar a las chicas que las molestaban como castigo.

― Si ― dijo Izayoi muy segura de sí misma ― a demás mi padre nunca se atrevería a olfatearme, ya que mi mama se enojaría demasiado, y usaría su collar varias veces.

Las 3 amigas sonrieron felices al pensar en el pobre de Inuyasha cuando Aome decía "Abajo", y caía de cabeza sin poder evitarlo, y de poder librar el último día de clases antes del fin de semana, pero lo que nuestras amiguitas no sabían es que eran vigiladas, no por una persona, si no por 2 mujeres que tenían sus razones personales para buscar venganza.

…

Mujer 1― maldita chica, no solamente es la viva imagen de la zorra de su madre, sino que además tiene los poderes de mi querido Inuyasha.

La mujer vestía de sacerdotisa mientras miraba con odio y celos a Izayoi, vigilándola con el único propósito de lastimar a su madre (Aome) y soñaba con recuperar el supuesto amor de Inuyasha.

…

Al otro lado del bosque entre los árboles 3 chicas, entre ellas la otra mujer que buscaba venganza, también vigilaban a nuestras protagonistas, llenas de celos por su belleza, por ser hijas de los integrantes del famosos equipo que destruyo a Naraku hace 16 años, y aunque nuestras heroínas no lo supieran también las odiaban porque traían como locos a casi todos los chicos de la aldea.

…

Mientras tanto…

En el árbol junto al pozo…

― Te amo, Aome― decía un muchacho que a pesar de tener mas de 500 años, se veía joven y apuesto con unas Rindas orejitas de perrito.

― Y yo a ti, mi Inuyasha ― decía Aome mientras besaba a su esposo y tenían un momento de paz y libertad para ellos, antes de tener que ir a buscar a su hija Izayoi.

Shippo un pequeño zorrito, les había informado que Rin, Izayoi y Mizuki, habían "desaparecido" de clases y no sabían dónde estaban.

Lo que nuestro amiguito no sabía es que Inuyasha podía oler a su hija y sabían que estaba bien.

…

En la aldea…

…― ¿¿Sanguito?? ― decía un monje mientras regresaba caminando a su casa con una marca roja en el cachete, cortesía de su esposa.

― Cállate Miroku, podremos estar casados, pero eso no te da derecho de manosearme en público. ― decía una enojada Sango mientras buscaba a Inuyasha, si había alguien que podía decirles donde estaba su hija Mizuki, ese era Inuyasha.

― Sango, si Inuyasha no las está buscando es porque están bien. ― decía un preocupado Miroku, de que Sango ni siquiera volteara a verlo.

― Esta bien,…, pero si algo les llega a pasar a las chicas, es tu culpa Miroku ― le contesto Sango mientras caminaba hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede.

― Vente Shippo, será mejor encontrar a las niñas― dijo Miroku, pensando en cuál sería el motivo de que ellas hubieran salido de clases sin avisar y sin regresar a casa.


	2. Recuerdos

Todo es sin fines de lucro!!!, y ¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!!, espero que reciban mas regalos k yo!! T.T

* * *

Recuerdos

A unos kilómetros de ahí…

― Jaken ¿Porqué Lin está en el campo? ― dijo un demonio muy sexi, alto, de cabellos plateados que soltaban destellos con la luz del sol, y el cuerpo de un adonis.

― No lo sé amo bonito― decía un demonio pequeño que a primera vista parecía una rana gigante, fea y verde.

― Cuando lleguemos iras a investigar, ¿Entendido? ―

― Si amo Sesshomaru―

Sesshomaru no estaba seguro si quería saber o no cual era la razón de que Lin hubiera abandonado las clases, porque si era por estar en peligro, el no dudaría en salvarla, en cambio si era porque la había vuelto a molestar esa humana,…, no estaba seguro de cual era la razón a esa furia abrazadora, que aparecía en solo pensar que algo o alguien se atrevió a burlarse de Lin, de SU Lin; pero que cosas pensaba ella no era suya, era su protegida pero no era suya, ella solo era una humana débil, …, si era mas fácil pensar en ella como una niña, y no como la mujer de 22 años que era…

…

Una hora después…

Después de regresar a casa y tomar una merienda junto con sus amigas, Lin decide ir a esperar al amo Sesshomaru al camino.

Lin decidió dormitar debajo del árbol más grande a las afueras de la aldea, junto al camino por el que siempre llegaba Sesshomaru.

…

Unos minutos después y unos metros antes…

Sesshomaru caminaba por el camino que llevaba a la aldea; el no iba a entrar a la aldea, el solo entraba a las aldeas cuando atacaba, y como cada fin de semana desde hace16 años, que Lin se quedo a vivir en la aldea para aprender a defenderse, y lo que Jaken llamaba "cosas de humanos" , el se sentaba en el árbol junto al camino donde había un letrero con el nombre de la aldea, y esperaría a que Jaken entrara a la aldea y le dijera Lin que ya habían llegado y saliera a verlo.

Jaken caminaba unos metros adelante cuando grito.

― Amo Sesshomaru, amo Sesshomaru ―

Sesshomaru alzo la vista y vio que Jaken estaba junto a un bulto debajo del árbol del letrero.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ― "No pienso revivir cada cadáver que encuentro"

―Es la niña Lin, amo ― Dijo Jaken

― ¿¿QUÉ?? V Grito Sesshomaru mientras corría con su supervelocidad para llegar junto a ellos.

― ¿Lin? ― Dijo mientras comlocaba un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro debajo de su espalda para alzarla y cargarla.

En el momento que la cargo sus poderes mentales se activaron y pudo ver con lo que Lin soñaba,…, o mejor dicho las pesadillas que tenía.

…

Lin estaba de espaldas mientras esperaba su turno en un puesto de frutas, y cuando tomo unas manzanas e iba a pagar por ellas, la chica llamada Hazuki quito la mano y el dinero calló al suelo, mientras gritaba.

― Me roban, me roba, la hija del demonio me roba ―

…

Antes que Sesshomaru pudiera ver que le hacían a Lin, cambiaron de recuerdo.

…

Estaban en el campo en la clase de práctica de tiro al arco, el objetivo eran unos tomates que estaban en una canasta, en un árbol y que los dejaba caer Shippo.

Sesshomaru vio a Lin soltar la flecha y acertar.

Cuando Lin se acerco a sacar la flecha del árbol con el tomate atravesado, Hazuki tiro de su arco y fallo haciendo que la flecha casi le diera a  
Shippo.

Casi…

La flecha hizo caer todos los tomates sobre la pobre de Lin.

…

A ese recuerdo le siguieron las burlas que le hicieron a la chica durante toda la semana.

…

En el momento que Sesshomaru vio que en un recuerdo empujaban a la chica al mar, Sesshomaru apretó muy fuerte a Lin contra su pecho, mientras pensaba como castigar a las humanas.

…

Pero en el momento en que sintió los pechos de Lin apretados contra él, bajo la mira da para posarla en los labios carnosos y suaves de Lin que pedían a gritos ser besados, Sesshomaru no sabía que pensar, entonces se dejo llevar por el instinto, que antes nunca le había fallado, bajo y bajo la cabeza hasta que sentía el aliente de Lin entre sus labios…

Continuara…


	3. La Aliada

**Capitulo 3.- La Aliada**

Sesshomaru se sentía hechizado por los labios de Lin, y se acercaba cada vez más, ya estaba a punto de besarla…

― ¿Amo Sesshomaru? ― Jaken nunca había visto a su amo tan distraído y a la vez tan concentrado en Lin.

― ¿Qué? ― Le gruño Sesshomaru después de salir de aquel tipo trance.

Sesshomaru coloco a Lin en An-Uh y decidió que el dragón y Jaken llevaran a Lin a la casa de Inuyasha, mientras él esperaba en el árbol.

― Lleva a Lin a la casa de Aome, y no olvides averiguar porque se salió de clases. ―

―Sí, amo bonito ― Jaken empezó a correr detrás del demonio, mientras pensaba que en todos estos años de acompañar a su amo nunca lo había visto reaccionar a si ante ninguna mujer,…, y mucho menos una mujer humana…

…

Mientras tanto en una cueva cerca de ahí…

Ahí estaba una mujer, la sacerdotisa, vestida con una playera blanca y un pantalón rojo (no sé cómo se les llamaban antes), y estaba convocando una imagen en un cuenco con agua.

Buscaba, entre las mujeres de la aldea a una aliada, una mujer amargada, joven y llena de celos hacia cualquiera de las protagonistas.

Después de una larga búsqueda, encontró una chica que después de todo no solo era bonita, sino que también buscaba venganza de las 3 jóvenes (Izayoi, Lin y Mizuki).

― Hija, ¿Pero porque pones esa cara? ―

― A ti que te importa― decía una chica de la edad de Lin, una mujer con el corazón negro y frío; ella observaba desde la ventana como el demonio más temido, levantaba a Lin en sus brazos y la colocaba con delicadeza sobre el demonio dragón.  
_  
"Maldita, siempre que vamos de viaje con la anciana Kaede a buscar plantas medicinales, tiene que llevar ese engendro de dragón para que el amo no se enoje"_ pensaba la mujer rencorosa.

Esa chica envidiaba a Lin porque no solo tenía un demonio como mascota, sino que también ese otro demonio de cabellos plateados y con una media luna en la frente, llamado Sesshomaru le cumplía sus caprichos.

La aliada recordaba muy bien la primera vez que vio a Sesshomaru.

_El primer año de Lin en la aldea…__  
_

_***  
― ¿Porqué nunca me dejas salir los viernes en la tarde, ma? ― pregunto una niña pequeña, que quería salir a jugar con sus amigos.__  
__  
― Porque viene el demonio Sesshomaru, hija, el hermano de Inuyasha, viene a visitar a Lin, porque es su protegida, y si se encuentra a una niña sola, se la come ― la mamá de la niña sólo buscaba una manera de alejar a su hija del demonio, porque sabía muy bien que su hija molestaba a Lin, y tenía miedo de que Sesshomaru la lastimara por eso.__  
__  
― Ma ¿Y porque a esa tonta no se la come? ― preguntó muy enojada la niña, que sentía envidia por no conocer a su papá, no tener dinero, que nadie la tratara como una princesa y nadie le diera regalos todos los viernes; la niña se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera, en ese momento ella pudo ver como un demonio muy guapo esperaba a Lin, que corría gritando:__  
__  
― Amo Sesshomaru, amo Sesshomaru ―__  
__  
La niña vio como el demonio sonreía de manera casi imperceptible.__  
__  
Sesshomaru extendió los brazos y le mostraba a Lin 2 Kimonos diferentes y nuevos.__  
__  
Y vio llena de celos como Lin arrimaba los kimonos y tenía la osadía de abrazar al demonio, poner sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Sesshomaru y recargar la cabeza en la estola que rodeaba la cintura del demonio.__  
__  
Sesshomaru se sorprendía y después poco a poco abrazaba a Lin, la cargaba y la llevaba fuera de la cuidad en brazos, hasta el árbol junto al camino, donde se sentaba y colocaba a Lin en su regazo mientras Lin parloteaba sobre lo que había hecho en la semana.__  
_

― Sesshomaru será mío ― Prometió la chica en un susurro ― Lo conquistaré y se casara conmigo, y Lin vivirá en la miseria.

…

Jaken y An-Uh regresaban después de dejar a Lin en casa de Aome.

― Amo bonito ― Decía Jaken mientras cargaba un cesto con comida que había mandado Aome para ellos.

― ¿Qué? ―

― Dice la señorita Aome, que salieron de clases porque Izayoi se sentía mal ― "_¿Debería decirles que esa niña mentía?"_

― OK ―

― También dice que ellos van a viajar a la época de Aome, todo el fin de semana―

― Entonces diles que Lin se viene con nosotros ―

― Si amo― "_Bueno al menos no tendré que correr de un lado a otro cada hora para hacer de mensajero entre Lin y el Amo"_

…

Unas horas después, en los campos de cultivos…

Estaban 2 muchachos altos y apuestos, estaban recogiendo los frutos de las cosechas, los muchachos tenían puestos unos pantalones cafés un poco holgados, su pecho desnudo brillaba por las gotas del esfuerzo hecho por la cosecha, sus brazos eran fuertes y tenían unos hombros anchos.

Uno de ellos era un demonio, tenía el cabello tan obscuro como una noche de invierno, recogido en una coleta completa, tenía una mirada gris profunda, en la cual aparecían manchas rojas cuando se enojaba, llevaba unas tipo pulseras gruesas de piel de lobo rodeando sus muñecas y tobillos.

El otro era humano completamente, pero tenia los dones de los exterminadores de monstruos, era rápido de mente y cuerpo, y ágil como ningún otro humano.

― ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ― decía el humano que tenia la misma edad que Mizuki.

― No lo sé ― le contesto el demonio, que era 1 año más grande que el humano.

Ambos muchachos pensaban en la manera de ayudar a Izayoi, Mizuki y a Lin, para que ya no las molestaran las demás chicas del colegio.

― Izayoi se va con sus papás a la época moderna, y Lin se va con Sesshomaru, solo tendremos que estar con Mizuki.

― Esa es una buena idea ―

― Mira hay viene Kohaku ―

― Hey chicos ― los llamo el hermano de Sango ― ¿Qué tanto hacen?

― Pues ― decía uno ― oye tío cuando eras muchacho, a ti no te molestaban por juntarte con demonios.

― Cállate Itsuki ― decía el más grande mientras le daba un zape.

― Mira Kento les dijimos a las chicas que no les diríamos a nuestros padres, pero no dijeron nada sobre el tío Kohaku.

― Bueno ― decía Kento ―, yo no sé, además yo soy un demonio completo y a mí nunca me molestan ni los chicos ni las chicas.

― No, ― le respondió Itsuki entre risas ― las chicas andan bien locas por ti, ―  
Itsuki se reía a carcajadas de la cara que puso Kento, ya que muchas veces las muchachas de la aldea lo perseguían para robarle un beso.

Kento le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Itsuki, para que dejara de reírse de él.

― Bueno chicos, ya díganme que es lo que pasa, ya que si no es a ustedes los que molestan, significa que es a las chicas. ¿No? ― Pregunto Kohaku, que sabía que si no detenía a esos chicos probablemente nunca le dirian que era lo que les preocupaba.

― Si, es a ellas a quienes molestan ― dijeron ambos, apenados de no poder defenderlas.

― Bueno cuando yo era muchacho, a las personas que se relacionaban con demonios, las trataban peor, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución. ―

…

En ese momento en casa de Inuyasha y Aome…

― Lin, Sesshomaru te esperará a las afueras de la aldea, en el árbol con el letrero. ― Decía Aome mientras preparaba sus cosas para el viaje a su época.

― Si, tía―

― Ma me voy a despedir de mis amigos ― Dijo Izayoi.

― Si hija, ve―

Lin e Izayoi salieron hacia casa de Sango para ir a ver a Mizuki.

Cuando llegaron vieron, que fuera de la casa de Sango, estaban Kohaku, Kento, e Itsuki.

― Hola ― Saludo Lin a todos, mientras les daba un beso a cada uno.

Izayoi hizo lo mismo pero se pudo nerviosa cuando saludo a Kento.

Kento era más grande que ella, apenas si le llegaba debajo de la barbilla, y era casi 1 año más grande que ella, y en ambos circulaba sangre de demonio en sus venas; Izayoi podría ser más rápida que sus amigas, y que la mayoría de los hombres humanos, pero Kento… Kento siempre seria más rápido y fuerte que ella.

― Hola Kento ―

Kento se sentía en las nubes, Izayoi tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo suelto y le flotaba alrededor de los hombros, Kento sabía que por más que lo intentara siempre se pondría nervioso cuando ella andaba cerca.

― Hola Izayoi―, a ella la volvía loca como él decía su nombre, de una manera tan sensual, con esa voz tan ronca suya.

Kohaku no sabía si reírse o no de los muchachos, pero en ese momento llego el papá de Kento.

―Kikio está cerca― dijo Koga.


	4. Los enamorados

Hola, perdon por la tardanza, pero esta semana fue muy estresante, espero que les guste este capitulo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Hy espero que también comenten en este capitulo.

Gracias.

Recuerden que todo pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

**Los enamorados**

― ¿Cómo dices? ― Pregunto Kohaku, que pensó que sus oídos le hacían una mala jugada.

― ¿Quién? ― Preguntaron los muchachos, ya que después de la muerte de Naraku, sus padres solo se dedicaban a exterminar youkais que molestaban otras aldeas, pero nunca les contaron sobre Kikio.

― Nadie, ― respondió Koga, mirando a todos con cara de que era mejor no preguntar ― Kohaku, Inuyasha nos espera en su casa para hablar, pero será mejor que los muchachos se queden.

Los chicos entraron mientras Miroku y Sango salían para reunirse con los demás.

― Kento, tu acompañaras a Izayoi a casa de Kaede-baba― dijo Miroku, que no quería que por ninguna razón se quedara sola.

Todos los adultos sabían que era la que mas corría peligro por culpa de Kikio y su sed de venganza.

― Si, y tu Lin, no te vayas sola, quédate con los gemelos, (Mizuki e Itsuki), ― decía Sango mientras se subía a Kirara delante del monje y Kohaku, Koga ya se había ido corriendo― Jaken vendrá al anochecer por ti―

…

En la comida, Izayoi estaba sentada enfrente de Kento y lo veía comer, y a diferencia de Koga, el comía de manera decente.

Kento, se esforzaba al máximo por recordar la manera correcta de comer ya que no quería que Izayoi, lo despreciara por comer como un animal. A él le encantaba la manera en que ella comía, con tanta delicadeza, a él le hubiera gustado comer como Itsuki, para que Izayoi no tuviera que soportar ninguno de los defectos que él tenía.

…

En casa de Aome…

― ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Inuyasha? ― Pregunto Miroku que no estaba seguro si era bueno o malo que Kikio hubiera regresado, tal vez pudieran matarla, pero,…, ¿a qué precio?

― No voy a dejar que _esa _se acerque a mi familia ― Respondió Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Aome y le susurraba ― Te amo, y no quiero perderte a ti, o a nuestra hija―

― Yo también te amo, y no te preocupes ― le susurro Aome ― Mejor seguimos como si no supiéramos nada, así veremos cuáles son sus intenciones ― Dijo Aome para todos mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Inuyasha, donde siempre se había sentido segura, amada, y protegida.

― Ok ―respondieron los demás pensando en la pareja quería intimidad ahora que su enemiga había regresado.

― Ay que ir por Izayoi, ― "_No quiero que mi hija sufra como yo sufrí por culpa de Kikio" _

― Kento va a traerla a casa de Kaede-baba-sama―

― Más le vale a ese muchacho que ni se le ocurra tocar un solo cabello de MI Izayoi ― Gruño Inuyasha en pleno ataque de celos.

―¡¡¡OSOWARI!!! (Sorry no se cómo se escribe)

Aome sabía muy bien que a su hija le encantaba estar con Kento, y no quería que el hijo de Koga sufriera con los celos de Inuyasha. ― Gracias Koga, por dejar que Kento acompañe a Izayoi, ¿¿¿ Verdad Inu,??? ―

Inuyasha prefirió no contestar.

…

― Bueno, entonces Kento tu acompaña a Izayoi a casa de Kaede-baba-sama, y yo ayudo a mi hermana (Mizuki) y a Lin a poner la comida que se va a llevar. ―  
Itsuki sabía que Kento andaba loco por Izayoi, pero también sabía que el lobo no se creía lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Mizuki y Lin intentaban contener la risa de la cara de susto que tenían Kento e Izayoi, de tener que quedarse solos.

Ambas chicas sabían que ellos se gustaban, y esa era la razón por la cual Kento la trataba diferente a las demás chicas.

Cuando Kento w Izayoi salieron de la casa de Sango, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o decir.

Después de unos minutos muy silenciosos e incómodos Izayoi quiso dar el primer paso, retándolo a una carrerita, pero ella ya tenía un plan para ganarle.

― Te hecho una carrerita de aquí a la casa de Kaede-baba-sama―

― Bueno ― Dijo Kento, "_Me encanta como corre, ver su cabello flotando detrás de __ella, o ese  
movimiento tan sensual y hechizante de sus caderas, mmm, me vuelve loco"_

Izayoi se detuvo y con una rama trazo la línea de salida en la tierra del camino. Ambos se colocaron enfrente de ella y Kento empezó a contar.

―1… 2…―

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir 2, Izayoi ya había salido corriendo.

― 3―

Kento no podía moverse hacia mucho que no veía correr a Izayoi y los destellos que soltaba su  
cabello negro-castaño hacían que Kento se sintiera hechizado y no pudiera pensar.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a dejar ganar? ― gritó Izayoi mientras me reía.

Kento empezó a comer detrás de Izayoi, ella quería demostrarle a Kento que ella también era rápida e inteligente.

Kento quería que ella supiera que él no era débil.

Ya casi llegando a la casa, a unos metros de distancia Izayoi se colocó delante de Kento para que él no acelerara y le ganara, pero Kento ya había acelerado e iba muy rápido como para detenerse, y cuando Izayoi se colocó justo delante de él, sabía que la derribaría y derraparían por el camino.

Kento rodeo la cintura de Izayoi con sus brazos, para poder arrimarla sin detenerse, pensando que ella seguiría corriendo, pero Izayoi al sentir los fuertes brazos de Kento rodearla y acercarla a su espalda, se paralizo, ella podía sentir perfectamente en su espalda el calor que Kento desprendía por el ejercicio, y justo en ese momento se paralizo.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y los segundos en minutos.

Kento no sabía qué hacer Izayoi se había detenido y si no seguían corriendo ambos caerían al suelo. Kento giro a la estupefacta chica para poder verla a la cara, y que no cayera de frente, Izayoi no podía creer que al fin estuviera entre los brazos de su amado, y para colmo estaba a punto de caer en el camino y hacer el oso de su vida.

El chico uso su súper velocidad, girando de manera que el callera debajo de su amada.  
_  
"Nunca había estado tan cerca de mi estrella, ni la había tenido entre mis brazos, __es tan suave mi niña, tan pequeña, que inclusive puedo rodear con un solo brazo su cintura, puedo sentir sus curvas femeninas contra la dureza de mi cuerpo, están dulce, tan femenina"_

Izayoi sintió como Kento la volteaba y creyó estar en el paraíso.  
_  
"¿Me abraza así porque me quiere o porque nos estamos cayendo? Y ¿Porqué pone esa cara?, me ve como si tuviera monos en la cara ¿a caso me la llene de tierra? ¿Por qué me aprieta tanto? Me encanta como me rodean sus fuertes brazos se sienten tan bien, me siento segura"_

Después de caer, ellos se quedaron tendidos sobre el suelo. Izayoi no quería moverse pero lentamente se fue sentando sobre él, para no estar acostada sobre él, terminando sentada a horcajadas sobre Kento.

Él doblo la rodilla izquierda, e Izayoi se recargo en ella, poniendo sus rodillas a los costados de él, y sus manos en el pecho de Kento para no perder el equilibrio.

Kento puso sus manos en las piernas de ella y le sonrió. Izayoi no sabía qué hacer, antes de que pudiera protestar o moverse Kento levanto el torso y quedó atrapada entre la pierna de Kento y su pecho.

― Te voy a besar Izayoi―

― ¿mmm? ― Ella no sabía que contestar, ella quería que él la besara, pero no quería que sus padres los cacharan.

Kento acerco sus labios a los de Izayoi muy despacio porque no quería que ella se sintiera presionada.

Izayoi y Kento se movieron despacio hasta que sus labios estuvieron a solo un suspiro uno de otro.

Izayoi ya no se quería mover porque si no estaría completamente recargada en Kento.

Kento se movió y posó con suavidad sus labios sobre los de Izayoi. Ella llevo sus manos al cuello de Kento mientras movía con suavidad sus labios al ritmo de su corazón. Él mordisqueo los labios de Izayoi poco a poco.  
_  
"Son tan suaves pero carnosos al mismo tiempo, me encantan, podría vivir el resto de mi vida besando a Izayoi"_

Cuando Izayoi sintió los dientes y colmillos de Kento en sus labios supo que su sonrojo había aumentado, ella se separo de él y escondió la cara en el cuellos de Kento, él hundió la nariz en el cabello de Izayoi y lo olisqueó.

― Me encanta como hueles ―

― Y a mí me encantan tus besos― susurro Izayoi pensando qué no la escucharía, pero Kento con su súper oído.

― ¿De verdad? ―

― Si ― Izayoi estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

― Mi niña, tenemos que pararnos, escucho que se acercan pasos ― Kento se paró sin dejar de abrazar a Izayoi.

― Izayoi, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ― Kento estaba que se moría de nervios, nunca antes ninguna chica le había importado tanto.

― ¡SÍ! ― Izayoi tuvo que brincar para poder besarlo, ya qué él era cabeza y media más grande que ella. Kento la agarro de la cintura y empezaron a dar de vueltas.

De repente Kento le dio un beso fugas y la puso en el suelo, se añejo un poco y se arreglo la ropa diciendo

― Tus padres casi están aquí―

Izayoi sabía que tenía cara de culpable pero se arreglo lo mejor posible y entraron juntos a casa de Kaede-baba-sama.

― Mis niños ― los saludo Kaede-sama

Justo después de ellos entraron Inuyasha con Aome en su espalda.

― Ya vámonos ― Dijo la miko.

Kaede-sama estaba cerca del fuego con Shippo, Izayoi y Kento estaban del otro lado de la entrada con Inuyasha enfrente de ellos.

Todos salieron y caminaron hasta el pozo.

― Adiós Aome-chan ― Shippo la abrazo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al igual que Izayoi.

Aome y Kaede también se abrazaron y dieron besos en las mejillas.

Kaede y Shippo partieron a la aldea, y Aome se había dado cuenta de las miradas que se enviaban Kento y su hija, por eso decidió saltar primero con Inuyasha.

― Inuyasha, ¿me cargarías? ― dijo poniendo carita de perro apaleado ― es qué me siento cansada.

Inuyasha no entendía como podía estar cansada pero como no quería que se lastimara, la agarro por la cintura y salto al pozo.

Cuando su papá desapareció por el pozo, Izayoi sintió como Kento la abrazaba por la espalda.

― Te voy a extrañar mi niña ―

― Yo también ―

Izayoi se volteo entre los brazos de Kento y se besaron con ternura y despacio. Cuando se separaron Kento le dio un beso en la frente.

― Cuídate mi amor ―

―Tú también, te quiero ― Izayoi brinco dentro del pozo y Kento se quedo unos minutos antes de regresar a la aldea.


	5. Los planes

Perdonn por la tardanza hoy espero poder subir otros 2 capis!!!

Gracias por sus comentarios!!!

Felices Pascuas!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 5.-**

Jaken llevaba a Lin a las afueras de la aldea para llegar con el amo Sesshômaru.  
_  
"Esa niña, será posible que el amo bonito la quiera más que a mi"_

Cuando llegaron con Sesshômaru, Lin no sabía qué hacer desde hacía tiempo que el amo la hacía sentir diferente, sentía mariposas en la panza cuando estaban cerca, y cuando le daba los kimonos se sonrojaba, también la ponía nerviosa cuando él la llamaba por su nombre, la hacía sentir pequeña y caliente. Y cuando la tocaba para subirla a An-Uh ella sentía que se derretía, además hacia mucho que él no la abrazaba para que se durmiera.

Sesshômaru no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. "_Cada día esta mas hermosa, tengo que comprarle otro kimono, y creo que un viaje lejos no me hará daño"_

―Amo Sesshômaru― decía Lin, "_¿Porqué tuve que enamorarme de mi Amo?" _Lin corrió hasta alcanzar a su amo y lo abrazó.

Sesshômaru estaba petrificado, era la segunda vez que Lin lo abrazaba sin pedirle permiso antes, "_Como si alguna vez le negaras algo a esta pequeña"_

― Amo, Koga dice que Kikio está aquí, y tengo miedo de que lastime a Izayoi o a mi― Lin sabía que era un pretexto muy pobre, pero realmente estaba asustada y siempre se había sentido segura entre los brazos de su amo.

Sesshômaru sabía que Kikio estaba cerca por eso había regresado rápido, y no quería que Lin se quedara sola.

― No te preocupes, Lin no dejare que nada se te acerque, y a Izayoi Inuyasha la protegerá muy bien ―

Lin se había separado un poco de Sesshômaru, pero todavía tenía sus brazos en el pecho de su amo, y este la abrazaba de la cintura.

Lin recargó la cabeza en el pecho de Sesshômaru.

― ¿Amo? ―

― Si, Lin― Sesshômaru, no estaba seguro de porque sentía que era correcto que Lin estuviera entre sus brazos, y no quería pensar en eso.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―

―Vamos a acompañar a la anciana Kaede, y a otra de sus alumnas a una aldea cerca de aquí al norte, para comprar unas plantas, y sanar a unas personas―

Sesshômaru hizo algo que no había hecho en muchos años, porque no era correcto, puso la cabeza de la chica entre su barbilla y hombros, la cargando al estilo nupcial, y avanzo hasta la mitad del camino entre el árbol y la aldea.  
Lin volteo y se encontró con su peor enemiga, una chica casi de su estatura, con pelo castaño claro, y ojos azules, y usaba un kimono nuevo, venia unos pasos detrás dela anciana Kaede y traía ropa para ella y Kaede.

― Lord Sesshômaru―dijo Kaede haciendo una reverencia.

―Sra Kaede, ¿Quién es tu acompañante? ― Sesshômaru quería saber quién era la mujer que había hecho que Lin se pusiera tensa.

― Deja que te presente a una de mis mejores alumnas― decía Kaede que no había visto la mirada de enojo de Sesshômaru ― Ella es la joven Hazuki ― dijo mientras hacía que Hazuki se adelantara y saludara propiamente.

― Lord Sesshômaru ― dijo mientras hacia una reverencia ― y Lin―

Lin quiso ponerse de pie y poder verla a los ojos, pero Sesshômaru, que sentía los nervios de Lin lo impidió.

― Lin viajaras sobre An-Uh ― y acto seguido la coloco a horcajadas del dragón.

― Partamos― dijo empezando a caminar sin decir o esperar nada más.

La mamá de Hazuki, y algunos aldeanos mas los vieron partir, y saludaban a Kaede, mientras se preguntaban que si la partida de ella, Sesshômaru, la miko y de Inuyasha no traerían problemas, ya que dijerna lo que dijeran, sabían que si Inuyasha no estaba, su hermano Sesshômaru defendería la aldea, pero como él decía, "Solo porque si no Lin no tendría donde vivir"

Mizuki, Kento e Itsuki vieron pasar a su amiga y la saludaron a lo lejos, mientras reían de la rara conmitativa, ya que al frente iba un demonio muy poderoso, detrás una humana sobre un dragón de 2 cabezas, seguirdos por una vieja miko junto con otra humana joven y cerrando con broche de oro otro demonio de pequeña estatura, de color verde que parecía un sapo, llevando un bastón del doble de su altura.

…

Dos horas después (casi medianoche)…

Hazuki, Kaede y Lin ya tenían hambre, y Hazuki queriendo aprovecharse de la situación se hizo la valiente.

― Lord Sesshômaru―

Después de esperar unos minutos y no recibir respuesta Hazuki corrió hasta colocarse junto a él.

Lin quería bajarse de An-Uh y caminar junto al amo, pero sabía que el dragón no la dejaría bajarse.

Hazuki quiso colocar su mano en el brazo de Sesshômaru, pero el volteo y lanzo una mirada de las que dejaban congelados a todos.

― ¿Lin? ― Pregunto volteándose y evitando cualquier con tacto con Hazuki.

― Sí, amo―

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―

― Algo ―

― ¡Jaken! ―

El pequeño demonio verde, soltó un grito y corrió hasta hincarse frente a su amo.

― Si amo bonito ―

―Trae les la cena―

Jaken desapareció entre los arbustos del camino, Sesshomaru se interno por el lado opuesto, siendo seguido inmediatamente por las mujeres. A unos metros mas adelante, en un claro pequeño, había pasto completamente verde, era pequeño y no molestaba.

― Falta poco para el anochesr, descansaremos aquí y partiremos al amanecer―

Au-Uh se acerco a Sesshomaru, que cargó a Lin para bajarla, y después se sentó en una piedra con Au-Uh a sus pies.

― Hagan una fogata para lo que va a traer Jaken―

― Sí, amo― Lin preparo todo para la cena mientras Hazuki preparaba sus cosas para dormir y las de Kaede.

― Oye, Lin― Hazuki, quería que Lin quedara mal y por eso dijo ― ¿Dónde vas a dormir?, me parece que no traes cosas, creo que vas a pasar frio.

―Lin, dormirá conmigo como siempre― Sesshômaru empezaba a hartar de la niña.

…

Mientras tanto en la época actual…

Esta noche de luna llena Inuyasha, e Izayoi serian completamente humanos.

― Cariño― decía Aome mientras se vestia en su habitación. Inuyasha se puso la ropa, y abrazo a Aome, mientras le decía al oído

― Te amo―

―Y yo a tí― Aome se dejo besar por su esposo, cuando se separaron, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

― Oye amor, y ¿qué opinas sobre Kento?―

―Es un buen muchacho, para ser hijo de ese lobo sarnoso, y me cae mejor cuando está lejos de mi hija― Inuyasha ya esperaba que hablara de eso, pero seguía siendo igual o más celoso que antes, entonces no quería que nadie se le acercara a su hija o su esposa.

―Amor, algún día Izayoi tendrá que formar una familia―

― Si, pero ese día no es hoy, además no tiene porque ser con un lobo―

Inuyasha beso la frente de su amada y salió de la habitación, dejando a Aome reírse de su actitud de papá celoso.

…

En la época del Sengul…

Un demonio muy apuesto estaba sentado a las afueras de una cueva enorme, no muy lejos de la aldea del pozo, él pensaba en su nueva novia, una chica muy bonita que le quitaba el sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo.

― ¡Kento!, ya vente a dormir, ya casi es medianoche ― una voz femenina se escucho desde el interior de la cueva, que era la Guariada de los Demonios Lobo.

―Si mamá― Kento entro mientras la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Él no era el único que miraba la luna y suspiraba. En el centro de Tokio, una joven que acababa de transformarse y caminaba detrás de sus padres, se reía de cómo las chicas de esa época seguían a su padre por todos lados.

―Uuuiiii, ¿ya viste a ese muchacho? ―

―Sí, está bien guapo―

―Qué envidia―

Aome e Izayoi reían mientras veían como otras chicas intentaban llamar la atención de Inuyasha que estaba entretenido viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Aome abrazo a Inuyasha mientras temblaba de frio.

― ¿Tienes frio?, preciosa― él se quito su chamarra roja y se la coloco a Aome, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su hija y esposa, y estas lo abrazaban y recargaban sus cabezas en el pecho de él.

Varias chicas veían con celos a Aome, pero ellas no tenían planes pera vengarse como otra mujer, que estaba a unos Kilómetros de la aldea del pozo en la época del Sengul.

― Atacaran al demonio Sesshomaru y secuestraran a las jóvenes humanas, las llevaran a la cima de la montaña del norte donde habitan los escorpiones gigantes, también destruran la aldea, en especial la casa de las mikos. ¿Entendido? ―

―Si, ama― El clan de los ciclopes, era manipulado ciegamente por Kikio.

Ellos eran los demonios más temidos del otro lado de las montañas.

― Ok, lo haremos esta noche―

En la aldea los hombres estaban vigilando las fronteras bajo las ordenes de Miroku y Kohaku, solo para cerciorarse que nadie los atacara sin saber que entre los árboles, los ciclopes los rodeaban al igual que a Sesshomaru y las mujeres, preparándose para que en el momento adecuado, atacaran y ganaran.


	6. El ataque

Este capi se lo dedico a neli, espero que nos sigas leyendo, a .cullen // LauAkiko // Coral9, espero que te guste este nuevo capi!!!

**

* * *

Capitulo 6**

En el campamento rodeando la fogata se encontraba durmiendo Hazuki, Kaede, An-uh, y Jaken. Este último tenía los ojos medio cerrados, mientras analizaba la conducta de su amo, y lo observaba.

"Primero dijo que dormiría con ella, y eso es algo que no hacía desde hace tiempo"

Él podía ver como Sesshômaru había colocado a Lin de manera que sus piernas quedaran cruzadas sobre las de él y pudiera recargar su pecho y la cabeza en el torso del amo bonito.

"Además se quito la armadura para que ella no se lastimara… ¡Y la está abrazando!, es mejor que me duerma, mañana se arreglara todo"

Jaken se quedo dormido, pero Sesshômaru seguía analizando su comportamiento, en su mente podía escuchar la voz de su corazón y la de su cerebro.

"Quiero alejarme y termino abrazándola"

"No me vas a negar que lo deseabas"

"Una cosa es desearlo y otra hacerlo… además yo no deseo tocar a una humana"

"Bueno, Lin es una humana muy bonita, sexi, coqueta, y la amas, acéptalo"

"Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie, mucho menos de una humana"

"Si claro, lo que tu digas, oh gran demonio"

"Deja de burlarte"

Mientras Sesshômaru se debatía, Lin trataba de dormir un poco ya que estar en los brazos de su amado no le ayudaba en nada.

Sesshômaru estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos, que cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de unos monstruos, estos ya habían salido de entre los matorrales y atacaban simultáneamente a ellos y a la aldea.

La aparición de estos ciclopes provoco que todos se despertaran y saltaran por sus armas, Ah-Un, se levanto y se acerco a Sesshômaru, que puso a Lin sobre él mientras atacaba a los enemigos que habían rodeado a las otras humanas.

― Jaken, protege a Lin―

―Sí, amo bonito― "Bueno, como siempre me toca cuidar a la niña"

Y aunque él nunca lo aceptara, Lin se había vuelto una parte importante de su vida, y la protegería sin que se lo ordenaran.

Hazuki, imitaba a Kaede, ya que ella nunca había peleado con monstruos de verdad.

Los ciclopes habían creado pequeñas tormentas con sus poderes de aire, esto impedía que Sesshômaru se acercara a Kaede y a Hazuki.

An-Uh se concentraba en lanzar sus bolas de energía para impedir que los ciclopes, se llevaran a Lin. Pero unos de los monstruos de color verde se acerco por detrás y mientras sus compañeros distraían a Sesshômaru lo habían rodeado los más fuertes y le impedían ver qué pasaba, Jaken y su báculo peleaban contra otros tres de ellos, todo era un caos, volaban hechizos de los monstruos, y bolas de energía eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra, en la aldea tenían una situación casi igual.

Chozas eran destruidas por los golpes de los ciclopes, algunas volaban y caían destruyendo otras más, los hombres intentaban combatir al enemigo, pero eran muy pequeños de estatura y casi no lograban derrotar a uno solo.

―Sango, toma a las mujeres y huye― Miroku no quería que se amada esposa o su hija resultaran heridas, él y su agujero negro, intentaban absorber la mayoría de los atacantes, pero muchas de las cosas que absorbían eran restos de chozas.

― Mizuki y Kirara ya fueron por ayuda― Sango y las alumnas de Kaede usaban sus armas para derribar un solo ciclope, lamentablemente las flechas de las alumnas no lograban herir tanto como las de Aome o Kaede.  
En el prado los ciclopes habían creado pequeñas tormentas que impedían que Sesshômaru se acercara a las humanas, y estas corrieran mas peligro, An-Uh se concentraba en lanzar sus bolas de energía para impedir que los ciclopes se llevaran a Lin. Uno de los monstruos de color verde asqueroso se acerco por detrás a Sesshômaru, y puso el plan en marcha.

Tres de ellos se acercaron a Jaken, impidiendo que se moviera y obligándolo a usar el poder del bastón de tres cabezas. Kaede y Hazuki ante las circunstancias habían creado un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellas, la anciana Kaede estaba tan concentrada que los ciclopes que se atrevían a tocar su lado del campo de fuerza recibían una descarga eléctrica que los dejaba atontados unos minutos. En cambio a Hazuki le costaba más trabajo ya que no podía concentrarse debido a que podía observar a Sesshômaru pelear, y como intentaba llegar hasta ellas.

"Le intereso, ja me prefirió a mi sobre a Lin"

De repente todo fue muy rápido y confuso, Sesshômaru dio un paso al frente y una serie de pergaminos y pociones en frascos de vidrio volaron y cayeron sobre él, provocando que se debilitara y distrajera lo suficiente para ser rodeado por una luz blanca tan poderosa que era imposible ver a través de ella provocando dos cosas.

Primero Lin salto del lomo de An-Uh y corriera llamando a su amado, dejando que uno de los ciclopes la atrapara, segundo, Hazuki perdió la concentración por lo tanto desapareció el escudo que la rodeaba, siendo  
capturada al igual que Lin.

Cuando al fin la luz desapareció, Sesshômaru pudo ver que Kaede y Jaken estaban inconscientes, y mal heridos, y que su preciosa Lin había desaparecido, al igual que la otra humana.


	7. El secuestro

CAPITULO 7

_― Amo―__  
__  
― Si Lin―__  
__  
En un claro en el bosque, Lin meditaba porque tenía que ir a vivir con la anciana Kaede, ella no quería ir a ningún lado en el que no estuviera el amo bonito.__  
__  
― No quiero― Sesshômaru caminaba al frente, y se paró en seco al escuchar la negación de Lin.__  
__  
― ¿Disculpa? ― Acaso sus oídos le estaban jugando una broma.__  
__  
―No quiero― Si Sesshômaru creía que Lin era un ángel que nunca le iba a negar nada, pronto se daría cuenta de su error, Lin era tan terca como él un demonio.__  
__  
―No quiero y no voy a ir―__  
__  
―Si lo harás― Sesshômaru no salía de su asombro no podía creer que la pequeña niña que nunca le llevaba la contraria ahora se negaba a hacer lo que le ordenaba, le contestara de esa manera.__  
__  
―No quiero― Y para asombro de todos se sentó en donde estaba y empezó a llorar a pleno pulmón, la cara de perplejidad de ambos demonios fue asombrosa.__  
__  
Lin tendría aproximadamente 11 años y últimamente su olor había cambiado, su comportamiento ya no era el mismo que antes amanecía de malas y estaba huraña. Este era un cambio normal en las humanas, era la menstruación, pero ni Jaken y mucho menos Sesshômaru había estado con una mujer humana tanto tiempo como para saberlo. Al demonio ya lo había advertido Aome de que pronto entraría en la adolescencia y le había hablado un poco de ello, pero no se lo esperaba ni tan pronto ni así.__  
__  
― Lin párate y vámonos de una vez― Sesshômaru no estaba seguro de que obedeciera pero no quería seguir los consejos que le habían dado Aome y Sango:__  
__  
éntela__  
__  
dejes que llore mucho tiempo o no va a parar__  
__  
que duerma hasta tarde__  
__  
mucha atención__  
__  
la hagas enojar bajo ninguna razón.__  
__  
átala como una reina__  
__  
A Sesshômaru esos consejos se le hacían tontos e inservibles nunca había consentido a Lin, la niña nunca lloraba, dormía lo necesario (y de por si él ya pensaba que era mucho dormir 8 horas) siempre le hacia caso, nunca se enojaba y no iba a tratar a una niña humana que no tenia poderes como si fuera una reina, tal vez An-Uh lo hiciera pero nunca el Gran Sesshômaru se rebajaría a tratar a Lin como una reina.__  
__  
―No― Lin cruzo sus pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho, frunció el ceño y no se movió pero ni un milímetro. Sesshômaru se acerco a ella, puso cara de enojado y dijo― Lin párate―__  
__  
La niña no se inmuto y giro la cabeza para no verlo.__  
__  
―Lin he dicho que te pares, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos infantiles― Sesshômaru empezaba a enojarse, miro a la niña y uso esa mirada que había derrotado ejércitos enteros inclusive antes de convertirse.__  
__  
Lin giro lentamente la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero no se dejo intimidar por su mirada, en ese momento sus labios empezaron a temblar sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y esta vez las lagrimas no eran de enojo, sino de tristeza, Lin se abrazo fuertemente así misma y la primera lagrima empezó a caer, Sesshômaru veía como la lagrima caía lentamente, hasta que hizo contacto con su mejilla, y empezó a corretear por las rosadas mejillas de la niña, el corazón frio y de piedra de Sesshômaru sintió una punzada de algo que no reconocía, mientras veía caer las lagrimas de su pequeña.__  
__  
― ¿Ya no me quiere amo? ― La pregunta salió de los rosados labios de Lin. Tartamudeando la niña se levanto y pregunto llorando.__  
__  
― ¿Me quiere dejar con la anciana porque ya se arto de mi? ¿Ya no quiere que este a su lado amo? ¿Soy un estorbo? ―__  
__  
Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, y Sesshômaru dejo que su instinto lo dominara, tomo a Lin en brazos y la abrazo a su pecho, la apacho y le susurro.__  
__  
―Yo nunca me podría cansar de ti, pequeña― separo un poco su cara del cabello de Lin que olía a flores, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.__  
__  
―Siempre te voy a cuidar y a estar contigo Lin, pero ya eres una niña grande, y pronto serás toda una mujer, tienes que aprender cosas que yo no te puedo enseñar, y encontraras a un hombre con el que pasaras el resto de tu vida. ― Al decir esto último Sesshômaru sintió una punzada de celos, pero no quiso analizar el porqué.__  
__  
―Pero yo quiero estar siempre contigo― Lin se acurruco entre los brazos y el regazo de su amo.__  
__  
―No nena, eso no se puede― Sesshômaru había acunado a la pequeña Lin, y decidido esperar en ese claro hasta que se le pasara lo huraña y entendiera porque tenía que quedarse en la aldea._

Lin estaba en una cueva sentada, tenia frio, estaba angustiada y en lo único que su cerebro le permitía, era recordar los momentos en los que Sesshomaru había sido tierna con ella. Apenas llevaba unos minutos en esa cueva, pero la chica era claustrofóbica, estaba preocupada por su amo, la muchacha junto a ella estaba inconsciente y podía reconocer la mirada de lujuria en los hombres que las vigilaban, su ropa estaba desgarrada dejando ver todas sus piernas y su ombligo, tenia frio y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas de manera continua.

Un hombre gordo y feo, se acerco a las chicas, Lin jalo a Hazuki que a pesar de no llevarse bien, ambas preferían permanecer juntas. Pero el señor jalo a Hazuki, y otro agarró de la cintura a Lin la jalo hasta que ambas chicas se soltaron y las separaron, a Lin la llevaron a una habitación, la amarraron a una cama, la desnudaron y la dejaron ahí. Las lagrimas de Lin corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía humillada, usada y demás, nunca ningún hombre la había visto desnuda.

Mientras tanto en el claro del bosque...

El enojo de Sesshômaru era palpable a kilómetros de ahí, desprendía un aura de color negro y muy intensa sus ojos eran rojos cual sangre, las líneas de su rostro se ensancharon y sus garras salieron completamente. Su energía negativa podía ser visible por la obscuridad que lo rodeaba. Él empezó a caminar hacia la aldea para buscar a su amada Lin. Y vengarla.

Ah y de paso traer a la otra humana.

En ese mismo instante en la época moderna un muchacho de larga cabellera negra estaba sentado en una cama con una dulce chica en su regazo que dormía apaciblemente. El muchacho pensaba en la manera de mantener a salvo a su amada y a su hija, no quería que Kikio se vengara con ellas.


	8. Descontrol

Gracias a riza-paola, Persephone-Queen , sango1234, riza mingess, que me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo.

Capitulo 8

Mientras tanto en el claro del bosque...

El enojo de Sesshomaru era palpable a kilómetros de ahí, desprendía un aura de color negro y muy intensa sus ojos eran rojos cual sangre, las líneas de su rostro se ensancharon y sus garras salieron completamente. Su energía negativa podía ser visible por la obscuridad que lo rodeaba. Él empezó a caminar hacia la aldea para buscar a su amada Lin, y vengarla. Ah y de paso traer a la otra humana.

En ese momento en la cueva de los lobos llegaba una chica sentada encima de Kirara. Estaba sangrando de los brazos por los rasguños, tenía miedo y eso era algo que los guardianes de la puerta querían aprovechar para intimidarla.

― Busco a Kento―

―Ja y tú quien te crees para darnos ordenes― respondieron los guardias mientras se burlaban de ella.

―Solo quiero ver a Kento o a Koga―

― ¿Qué te paso Mizuki? ― Kento había olido el aroma de la sangre de Mizuki y había salido a toda prisa para poder ver qué era lo que ocurría.

―Han atacado la aldea unos demonios, no podemos contra ellos―

― ¡Papá!, ¡Mamá! ―

Después de que Kento explicara el porqué de sus gritos y su padre saliera con unos cuantos a proteger la aldea su madre se puso a preparar las cosas para alojar a la gente herida y ayudar a los enfermos.

En el momento que Sesshomaru apareció en la aldea los lobos terminaban de ahuyentar a los ciclopes que quedaban. El demonio perro dejo a la Anciana Kaede en un lugar seguro y se preparo para ir a rescatar a su preciosidad con los primeros rayos del amanecer.

…

Unos instantes antes en la época moderna Aome estaba sentada sola en la orilla de la tina en el baño de su casa, y tenía una prueba de embarazo en la mano, preguntándose si usarla o no.

― ¿Ya cariño? ― La voz de Inuyasha floto hasta llegar a los oídos de Aome, que salió del baño poniendo en su maleta la prueba sin que él se diera cuenta.

―Cariño, es hora de partir―Le decía Inuyasha por enésima vez.

― Si amor. Lo sé, ¿sabes que te quiero mucho?―

―Sí, pero no más que yo―

―Y se podría saber porque tanta prisa―

―No lo sé, solo que estoy muy nervioso, siento como si algo no estuviera bien― le contestaba mientras la besaba lenta y sensualmente.

― ¡Qué asco!, no hagan eso enfrente de mí por favor es traumático― Izayoi acababa de entrar al cuarto de sus papás y los había visto besarse muy apasionadamente.

Sus padres se reían mientras se paraban y recogían sus cosas para irse a la época del Sengul. Antes de que los primeros rayos del sol se vieran en el horizonte, ellos ya se habían despedido de la señora Higurashi, y saltaban dentro del pozo.

…

Kento estaba en la orilla del pozo esperando a su amada Izayoi, cuando una luz morada salió del interior del pozo espantando al lobo, haciendo que callera de espaldas mientras saltaban del pozo Inuyasha y Aome.

― ¿Qué haces aquí lobo sarnoso? ―

―¡Abajo! , ahora dime Kento que es lo que te trae por aquí―

―La aldea ha sido atacada, y secuestraron a Lin y a otra humana―

Izayoi ya se encontraba al lado de su padre y en cuanto oyó las noticias sobre Lin salió corriendo hacia la aldea seguida inmediatamente por un enamorado Kento, Aome apenas si pudo subirse bien a la espalda de Inuyasha cuando este había empezado a correr.

Izayoi corrió y corrió hasta que alcanzo a Sesshomaru casi a la salida de la aldea y los primeros rayos del sol tocaban la Tierra.

―Tío llévame contigo, yo también quiero salvar a Lin―La chica se había prado justo enfrente del demonio antes de que este empezara a correr.

― No niña, yo iré solo, Inuyasha protege a esta aldea, no quiero que cuando regrese Lin tenga que adaptarse a otra aldea, además, creo que tienes que saber que ella está aquí y esta detrás de esto. ―

Koga había llegado junto con Sango y el monje Miroku y solo alcanzaron a escuchar lo último, pero ellos sabían perfectamente se quien se refreía el demonio perro.

Sesshomaru empezó a correr y cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia, se convirtió en un enorme perro de blanco pelaje, con unos colmillos enormes, y ojos rojos de furia, el prácticamente volaba por los aires hacia el norte con el Sol pegando le dé costado.

Izayoi calculaba mentalmente cuantas posibilidades tenia para alcanzar a huir en la misma dirección, cuando la voz de su padre la sorprendió

―Ni si quiera lo pienses niña, te alcanzaría antes de que salieras de la aldea, y te daría unas buenas nalgadas―

―Inuyasha esa no es la manera de advertirle a tu hija algo, ― dijo inmediatamente Aome, abrazando a su nena, y diciéndole―Ahora mi niña lo que necesita Lin es tener un lugar cálido y bonito a donde llegar cuando regrese. ―

…

―Las trampas ya están listas, señorita Kikyo―

―Perfecto, cuando el demonio llegue quiero que lo retengan el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Entendido?―

― Si, señorita―

Kikyo se alejo de ahí, y abandono la montaña pensando que la primera parte de su plan ya estaba realizada, ya tenía a una persona infiltrada en la aldea, y otra iba en camino.

―De esta ninguno de ellos se salvara―

…

Lin no sabía qué hacer, estaba sola en una habitación desnuda atada a la cama, y como la ventana de la choza no tenia cortina podía ver el amanecer, lagrimas de color rodaban por sus mejillas, las muñecas y tobillos le dolían, las sogas le estaban quemando, y tenía los músculos de todo el cuerpo lastimados.  
_  
"El amo vendrá por mi" _esa era la única frase que su paralizado cerebro repetía desde hace horas, se intentaba convencer a si misma y a los ocasionales hombres que entraban a reírse de ella de que su amo nunca la dejaría sufrir.

En ese momento la tela que cubría la puerta se retiro y entro un hombre empujando a Hazuki, ella llevaba una tela cubriendo su cuerpo, y rió malvadamente cuando en medio de la obscuridad pudo distinguir a una lastimada Lin.

El hombre llevó a Hazuki a la otra cama que estaba más separada de la ventana y la dejo ahí, pero a ella solo la amarro a un poste dándole completa libertad de movimientos y dejándola vestida.

― ¿Qué?, no eres lo suficientemente bonita como para que te traten bien― dijo con desdén. ―Porqué mira que a mí me dieron de cenar, pase la noche en una habitación sola para mi, y no estoy ni amarrada ni desnuda―

Las horas pasaban lentamente para ellas esperando que algo sucediera, de vez en cuando algún hombre uniformado entraba y miraba sin pudor a Lin, y salía de nuevo con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara.

...

En la aldea a muchos kilómetros de ahí, Aome y Sango atendían a los heridos mientras que Miroku, Kento, Inuyasha y los demás hombres se apuraban a levantar los escombros y veían donde podrían pasar los aldeanos la noches hasta poder levantar sus chozas otra vez.

Mizuki, Izayoi y Ayame preparaban todo para el regreso de Lin, y atendían a los ancianos en la cueva de los lobos.

Jaken y algunos lobos, vigilaba la aldea mientras esperaban la llegada del Amo Bonito, y se preparaban para pasar la noche a la intemperie mientras reparaban la aldea.

Casi a medio día, Aome decidió que no había suficientes plantas medicinales como para curar a todos, ella e Izayoi fueron a la época moderna por más medicinas. Kohaku y Miroku estaban preparando la madera para encender una fogata en lo que sería el centro de la aldea, Inuyasha y Koga trabajaban juntos sin discutir por primera vez en la historia arreglando unas chozas cercanas a donde estaría la fogata para los niños y las mujeres embarazadas que solo eran tres.

Mizuki, y Shippo se ocupaban de recolectar frutas con las mujeres y niños para la cena mientras los hombres ayudaban a Miroku.

Sesshomaru ya había llegado a las montañas y se preparaba para pelear y destruir a todos y todo hasta no tener a SU PEQUEÑA a salvo.

Lin estaba segura de que su Amo no estaba lejos, ya que sus captores se movían nerviosos a su alrededor; después de que le dieran un pan duro y un vaso de agua sucia por comida, la sacaron así desnuda y la hicieron caminar montaña arriba junto con Hazuki, solo que esta estaba montada en un caballo, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de batalla, y sabia que su Amo ya había llegado.

Sesshomaru podía sentir la presencia de Lin, sabía que estaba cerca y que lo único que los separaba de ella eran unos cuantos humanos pagados por Kikyo, podía sentir su debilidad, su dolor, su miedo y más que nada olía su sangre, y como la alejaban de él.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — Preguntaba a Sesshomaru a cuanto soldado se parara enfrente de él. Y solo le contestaban con carcajadas, para después morir bajo la poderosa espada del demonio.

Lin corría entre los árboles, procuraba no caerse y ser arrastrada o pisada por los caballos de los soldados, ella estaba amarrada a un caballo que corría delante de ella, estaba rodeada por soldados montados a caballo y también por soldados a pie, estaba cansada, y tenía mucho miedo, sabía que si se dejaba caer la matarían, y no podría volver a ver a su Amo nunca más.

Los pies de Lin sangraban por las ramas que se le enterraban, se le reventaba ámpulas y le salían otras nuevas, las manos las tenia atadas y la cuerda le quemaba, estaba desnuda y entre mas subían hacia la cumbre, mas frio le daba, los soldados ya no reían, habían bajado a Hazuki de su montadura y ahora caminaba al lado de ella.

…

Sesshomaru empezaba a desesperarse, había perdido el rastro de Lin mientras peleaba contra un grupo de soldados, e intentaba averigua quien había ordenado ese ataque, caminaba sin fijarse donde pisaba cuando de repente sintió una cuerda debajo de su pie, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni hacer nada cuando cayó desde lo alto de las copas de los árboles una jaula, encerrándolo, esta jaula tenia sellos sagrados que lo debilitaban poco a poco, dándoles más tiempo a los captores de Lin de huir.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, tanto para Lin, como para el demonio, hasta que por fin este pudo escapar y corrió hacia donde estaba su amada.

"Está bien, lo acepto" pensaba para sí mismo Sesshomaru mientras corría hacia donde lo guiaba el olor de Lin "La amo…"

"Pero solo como un padre a su hija"

…

Después de casi tres horas de caminar, Lin no sabía para cuando iban a llegar a algún claro de bosque, lo que si sabía es que hacía mucho tiempo que esperaban un ataque, y ella rogaba para que fuera el de su Amo.

De momento todo cambio, el aire se detuvo, las sombras de los árboles se alargaron, los pájaros detuvieron su trinar, Lin tropezó de momento, y soltó un pequeño grito, que llamo la atención de todos, y seguido inmediatamente por un rugido que se elevo desde el bosque, de lo que pareció un león muy enojado.

…

Sesshomaru había alcanzado al grupo de humanos que tenía prisionera a su nena, y la otra humana, los había rodeado analizando a sus oponentes, se había abstenido de ver a su princesa para no perder el control y abalanzarse sobre ellos sin ni siquiera pensar en un plan para atacarlos, tomar prisioneros a los más importantes y vengarse, cuando un movimiento inesperado y el pequeño grito de Lin, hizo que perdiera todo su control y solo tardara medio segundo en voltear y ver a Lin completamente desnuda, haciendo que soltara un fuerte rugido y se abalanzara en contra los humanos. Era la primera vez que Sesshomaru perdía el control en toda su vida. Avanzo matando a diestra y siniestra, cuando llego a Lin, se quito su capa y la envolvió en ella, y todavía en medio de su furia, apenas si logró recordar que tenía que salvar a la otra humana, las agarro de la cintura, colocando a Hazuki a su costado derecho, donde ella aprovecho para recargarse en él e intentar llamar su atención, sin embargo el demonio no le hizo caso, ya que el Lord de las tierras del Oeste abrazó con el brazo izquierdo a Lin, y la coloco enfrente de él recargando el peso de ella en el pecho de él y enterrando la nariz del demonio en el cabello de la chica.

Sesshomaru inmediatamente sintió a Lin y a la otra humana lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo como para no soltarlas y dio un enorme salto, alejándose de sus enemigos y aterrizando a unos metros de ellos, dando varios saltos similares regreso a las faldas de la montaña, donde bajo a las dos humanas y recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Lin se aseguraba de que no tuviera ninguna herida.

…

Lin no estaba segura de que era lo que había sucedido, sabía que Sesshomaru había atacado a sus secuestradores, pero no estaba segura de que fueran los únicos contra los que tuvieran que pelear, de repente sintió como era liberada de la presión que ejercía la cuerda, ya que esta había sido cortada por la espada de su Amo, este la tapó con su túnica blanca, y ella inmediatamente se sintió segura, puedo sentir como el brazo del demonio rodeaba su cintura y ella se dejo abrazar de esta manera, y recargando completamente su peso en el apuesto demonio, se dejo llevar por él, mientras nuevas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Ella sabía que no debía llorar, pero el alivio de estar entre los brazos de su amo era tan inmenso que no podía evitarlo, estaba feliz, las lagrimas eran de alivio, además sentía que el cansancio acumulado desde el momento en que vio que Hazuki los acompañaría al otro pueblo, empezaba a hacer mella en ella, mientras su amo brincaba para ponerlas a salvo, ella caía lenta mente en los brazos de Morfeo.

De un momento a otro sintió como Sesshomaru se detenía, dejaba de brincar y la empezaba a zarandear mientras la revisaba y decía.

—Lin despierta nena. —Le ordenaba el demonio. —Vamos pequeña despierta se fuerte.

Lin estaba asustada, podía sentir como Sesshomaru la zarandeaba, escuchaba su voz y sentía el pasto debajo de ella, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía abrir los ojos, los parpados le pesaban inmensamente, y su cuerpo no respondía, el pánico se empezó a apoderar lentamente de ella.

…

Mientras tanto en la aldea, todos se preparaban para una comida comunitaria con los lobos, Kento e Izayoi estaban sentados cuidando a los niños más pequeños de la aldea y de los lobos que estaban durmiendo en unas pieles esparcidas al fondo de la cueva, Kento estaba sentado recargado en la pared, con Izayoi sentada entre sus piernas y recargada en el pecho de su amado.

—Te amo— le decía el chico lobo a su novia.

—Y yo más —


End file.
